A War Renewed
by Drakedragon
Summary: HaloStar Wars crossover: The Master Chief travels to the High Charity after defeating the prophet of truth and finds something rather surprising... UPDATE: I highly doubt I'll continue this story... with Halo 3 out, I don't feel the drive to continue this
1. Prologue

_For the record, this is a Halo/Star Wars crossover and I do not own either franchise._

_This is the first story I've posted on here in a long time so forgive me if my style has waned at all._

**A War Renewed**

**Prologue**

It has been many decades since Skywalker brought peace to the Republic Galaxy and the Jedi have once again flourished. A new academy, constructed on Yavin Four, is home to hundreds of Jedi ranking from Padawan to Master. Luke, unfortunately, passed away only five years ago and has been buried in the great Tomb of Jedi Masters. He is not forgotten though. He, even though he never married, found more of his relatives and brought them to the new Republic Capital of Torash on Manaan, east of Ahto City.

Despite the restoration of balance to the force, the sith have once again risen. However, these sith are nothing like the idealistic sith of the past. They are true sith. True Sith Lords that hunger for more power. They hunt the Jedi and feed on their power to make themselves even stronger.

They are still unable to attack the Jedi on Yavin Four for there are far too many of intense power. Instead, they lure the Jedi out, one at a time, using tactics such as traps, attacks on the innocent and even going so far as to threaten the new Galactic Senate. They even now prepare to urge the warrior race of the Hindons, a wolf-like species that excel in combat and have excellent piloting skills, into war with the Republic. As well as an enemy no one of this galaxy would ever suspect…

Meanwhile, in the Milkyway Galaxy, the Covenant have been crushed and split in two. The Elites have joined forces with the humans of the UNSC, the Grunts have returned to their own home world to rest and the Hunters have vanished. The Covenant is now broken however, for three new prophets of Justice, Power and Wisdom have become the Hierarchs of the Covenant and have fled to rebuild their forces.

The UNSC has reclaimed all of its former colonies and good deal of new ones. Six of the Halo rings remain and await activation; however, the UNSC authorities have forbidden anyone to set foot on them in the danger of releasing more Flood. The Flood, like the hunters, have disappeared without a trace. Along with the Gravemind…and Cortana.

A one SPARTAN-117 has begun to search for her in hopes that she was ok. However, upon arriving to the ruined holy city of High Charity, he found something, that no one would ever expect…


	2. Ch 1 The Stranger

A War Renewed

**Chapter 1:**

The Stranger 

"But Chief this is SUICIDE!"

The one called Master Chief turned his head from the Pelican Pilot in the cockpit and looked over the compartment full of Spec Op marines all in black. The particular marine that had spoken was on his feet and with his helmet rested on his seat. The Chief sighed,

"Look marine, we have to find Cortana! If the Covenant or dear god, the Flood find her, then all of mankind is doomed!" he said to the marine somewhat angrily.

The marine nodded and sat down after he picked up his helmet. He put his helmet on without a fuss.

"Sir! We're almost there. Recommend that you take a seat. This might be a rough ride!" A woman's voice sounded over their communicators.

Master Chief shook his head and gripped one of the handles that hung from the ceiling of the compartment. Outside of the rather shaky pelican the High Charity came closer and closer, its massive size dwarfed the pelican like a speck as its shadow fell over it. The pelican began to shake and tremble as they entered the artificial atmosphere of the city. The pilot looked for an entrance and found a huge tear in the wall. She took her chance and flew the pelican into the hole, which led into a large series of ports and landing pads.

She slowed the pelican and began to descend towards one seemingly sturdy pad. The wheels of the pelican gently tapped the pad and were planted firmly onto its flat surface. She tapped her communicator once,

"Alright boys and girls it's time to move out!" She announced and the other end of the compartment began to creak as it slowly opened.

The door became a ramp and landed rather loudly onto the platform. The marines filed out of the pelican and gathered on another platform across a smaller path. The Chief did the same and joined the marines. He recognized this place. Far to the left was a crashed pelican from the _Inamberclad_ and the ship itself was crashed into a tower a little ways further.

There was a loud creak and the very pad the pelican stood on shuddered from the weight. The Chief looked under the path that led to it and saw that the foundation of the pad was eaten away by some acidic material. He looked over at the pelican in a small panic,

"Marine! Get out of there!" He shouted her over the communicator.

The pilot hurriedly rushed down the ramp as there was another loud creak and the pad tilted dangerously towards the ruined covenant city streets below. The pelican slowly began to slide across the pad and fell off into a plunge downwards. The pilot yelped and grabbed at some sort of grounding, anything that could keep her on. There was nothing.

"Marine!" the Chief shouted and ran across the narrow path to the edge of the tilted pad. "Marine hand on!" He shouted and removed one hand from his BR55 battle rifle.

He got on his knees and leaned forward with his rifle extended forward,

"Grab on!" he said to her rather hurriedly.

Another loud creak sounded as the marine reached as far as she could, the barrel of the rifle just out of he reach.

"I can't reach it!" she shouted rather frightened as she slid back further towards the edge.

"Jessi!" He called out her name as he tried to reach further.

Another creak and a snap sounded her doom. The pad collapsed and fell, taking Jessi with it as she screamed and plummeted towards the streets below and created an echo that rang out.

"Damnit!" The Chief cursed and sat up.

Another marine came up behind him,

"Sir, we should probably move on." He said in an attempt to urge the Chief away from this place.

He nodded and stood up, his battle rifle clutched in both hands. He silently walked by the marine and walked over to one of the wrenched open doors. A heavy green fog covered the room and severed parts of the Gravemind's tentacles hung from the rafters and walls.

Large green and yellow blobs of pulsating flood parts extended from the walls and ceiling, but small, yet deep punctures had been made in them. The Chief turned towards the marines,

"Let's move! Stay close and keep your guard up." He ordered to the marines and moved into the room.

The room was rather long, not very wide and had openings at the bottom of the wall with small displays that flickered on and off. A large gray and purple wall rose up ten feet before the door and had a way to go around on both the left and right sides of itself. A single row of dead plants were set up onto each level of the floorings, for the room went down two ramps before reaching the second wall of purple and gray that led around to the next door.

All the while, the Chief and all eight marines glanced around the room as they went down the first ramp and towards the second. One marine suddenly yelped as she slipped and fell onto her back. The entire company whirled around to look at her; lights on their helmets illuminated her,

"I'm ok. I just slipped." She said and brought her hands up, which dripped with purple blood.

She looked at her hands and then to her left to see a dead brute with its head completely torn off and three lash marks across its chest and arms. The sudden site made her hurl on floor beside her, her face suddenly pale. She got onto her feet and held her assault rifle to her side, her left hand placed over her stomach. Master Chief walked over to her with his battle rifle to his side,

"You alright, Marie?" He asked her as he looked at her face.

She nodded,

"I'm…fine. Just a little shaken." She said as her blue eyes showed signs of temporary sickness.

"You look pale. Maybe you should lay down a while." He suggested and had her lay in one of the openings in the wall.

Private Marie proceeded to stare at the wall as her stomach began to settle again. The chief looked at the other seven marines,

"Take five. Koren, Jay, you two watch the doors and keep a lookout for floor or Covenant survivors." He ordered two of the marines. One, Koren, which stood at six feet tall, nodded and walked to the door they just came through. Another, who stood at five feet, eight, with no helmet and lightly tanned skin walked over to the door they had yet to enter. The chief turned his attention back to Marie as the five remaining marines began to chat amongst themselves on the opposite side of the room in front of a vacant opening.

"I warned you this place would be full of things like that. Some even worse." He said to her as he removed his helmet and set it on the ledge beside him.

She sighed, "I know John, but I wasn't about to let you guys have all the fun." She said with a weak smile.

John, as he was rarely called, had not chosen his team, nor did a superior. They were all volunteers. At the time of notification, they had not been informed they were going to the High Charity. Well, not all of them. Marie was one of the marines that the chief had befriended shortly after the war with the Covenant. He shrugged and turned to Jay whom stood at the door they had yet to go through,

"Jay! What does it look like in there?" He shouted with a calm tone.

Jay peered around the corner,

"Same as in here. Tentacles and big blobs everywhere." He announced to the chief.

John tilted his head to the right in confusion. Where was the flood? If the Covenant defeated them, then why did they abandon their flagship? This was getting confusing. Marie stood up and picked up her assault rifle,

"Ok, I'm ready Chief." She said to John who turned to her and nodded before he turned to the five marines that were chattering.

"Ok, Marines, let's move!" He announced and headed towards the door.

All except Jay, whom was already there, followed him to it. When they reached the door, it too had been wrenched open. Half the door collapsed in the hallway, and the other half was jammed into the wall. They followed through the door and down a narrow hall ramp that split into three directions at the bottom. John looked at each path and lifted his right hand, index and middle fingers extended up. Then pointed with these fingers to the two paths on either side.

The marines split into two groups and went to the doors on either side while John went to the one in front of him. He forced the door open and peered into the small room inside. It was a lift, but it was damaged too extensively so it would not activate now. He stepped back from the door and waited for his marines to report back.

"Sir! The left path is a dead end. We're on our way back." Marie's voice sounded over the communicator.

"This one's a dead end too." Jay's voice came next, "We're on our wa- HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT!" He interrupted himself as a loud crash was heard with the agonizing screams of marines mixed in.

The chief tapped his communicator, "Marines! Report! What the hell is going on?" He shouted over his communicator.

Silence.

He attempted contact once more, but failed. The sounds of footsteps coming from the left path told him Marie's group was almost back. She rounded the corner looking rather panicked,

"Chief what happened to Jay and the others?" She asked in a worried tone.

He shook his head, "I don't know. Come on let's go check on them." He said to her and ran down the right path, which had one or two small lights flickering on and off.

When they reached the next door they found the room that was similar to the first, had its roof caved in. He pushed a piece of rubble off the door and stepped inside. His foot suddenly slid forward, but he caught himself on a small ledge. He looked down with his flashlight to see a marine dead with a piece of a rafter impaled into his back.

"Search for survivors." He said to his marines as he stood up again.

He stepped around the corpse of the marine and came to the middle of the room. The other four marines went around the other side of the large block of purple and gray to see it would be almost impossible to get to the next door. The group shined their lights over the floor to see two more marines dead. One was crushed under a pile of metal and the third had smashed his face on his own gun barrel so it impaled his head.

"Ch-chief…help me…"

John flashed his light just beyond the carnage of the two marines to see Jay sitting with his back to the wall; his own gun lay to his side covered in blood. He hurriedly rushed around the wreckage and knelt down beside him,

"How injured are you?" he asked as he pulled a medpak from the pack on his back.

The marine had been clutching his side. When he removed his hand, blood began to pour from a large gash just below his ribs. It looked as if three of his ribs were broken and two more bruised. It also seemed he suffered of massive blood loss. There was no way they'd be able to get him to any medical facility anytime soon.

Jay must have realized it too because he pushed the medpak gently away from him,

"Don't waste it on me. Even with my wounds covered, there's no way I'd survive." He said in a calm, but pained tone.

John shook his head, "We're not leaving you here Jay. We ne-"

He was interrupted when the marine pulled what looked like a small coin on a chain from his left pocket and held it out to him,

"If you guys…get out of this…give this…to Lieutenant Mark Johnese…he'll…know what to do…with…it then…" He began to struggle in his words as his life slipped away.

His head suddenly fell forward and hung limply onto his body, his hand released the trinket and his arm fell limply to the ground as his lifeless body slid to the left and landed softly on its side. His head and helmet tapped the floor, his arms folded strangely over each other and his legs positioned awkwardly to one side.

The chief picked up the trinket and inspected it. On the coin, which was a worn quarter, on the head side was jay's initials: JT and the eagle side had the initials of his wife Amelia Tona. He sighed and put the coin in the pack on his back and turned to the marines behind him,

"Come on, we need to keep moving." He said with a calm tone, his expression hidden behind his visor and a firm grip on his battle rifle.

He looked at the ruined roof and noticed a pile of rubble had fallen into a semi-neat stack that led up to a hole in the roof.

"There. That's our way up." He told them and walked over to the pile.

He then began the hassle of climbing up to the top with his marines close behind him. After almost falling three times and about a half hour of struggled climbing they reached the top. He climbed up into what appeared to be the council chamber. A long room with five foot limps of purple and gray all in two straight rows that adorned the dark gray padding that was seven feet wide and stretched another twenty feet and stopped when it rose up about two feet higher than the ground, were on either side of the room with a large circular platform about three feet away from the small ramp and two gaps in the wall on either side and on the end of the room. Where the circular platform would have been, was a large gapping hole that had more Gravemind tentacles and appendages clinging to the sides. He and the marines climbed out of the hole onto the padded path that led to the smaller platform. It was then that he realized there was a brown cloaked figure and overlooked the gap in the floor.

"Who is that?" Marie asked him as she stood beside him.

The Chief shook his head,

"No idea, but stay here and don't let down your guard." He said and began a walk down the padded path.

The marines kept their hands on their guns and waited to see what this figure intended. As he got closer he could tell the figure had realized their presence.

"Who are you?" He asked as he came closer.

As if without warning, an electric sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard and a thing blue streak of energy appeared to the right of the figure. If the streak had not been so obvious he would have mistaken it for an energy sword. The figure whirled around and thrust his left arm forward. An invisible force suddenly blew John back. He landed seven feet back on the ground on his back with a groan. His battle rifle landed with a rattle on the ground by one of the smaller pillars.

The stranger began to step forward. The weapon in his hand gave off an electric hum and the source of it was revealed to be a semi long hilt of metal with many patterns and a button on it. The end the blade came from was smooth flat and seemed to have no way of creating such a weapon.

"Open fire!" Marie shouted as she and the other three marines took aim on it.

The figure instantly rose its left hand over its head and the bullets were deflected off into different directions. The chief looked to his right to see a dead elite and the hilt to an energy sword. He stood up and ran towards it as the marines opened up on the figure again.

The time, the figure used the blade of his sword to disintegrate the bullets. The chief grabbed the sword and turned it on. Luckily, it still had some energy left. His heads up display read sixty-seven percent left. He charged towards the figure and slashed at it as quickly as he could. It seemed to react as soon as he turned the sword on for he used his own blade to block the blade from striking his head. It jumped back as it spun around and stabbed towards the chief's leg, but he sidestepped to the figure's left and slashed down towards its left shoulder, but was blown back when the figure lifted its hand above its head. The marines had also been blown back and into the wall.

Two of them fell unconscious, but Marie remained awake. She groaned and watched the two go into a dual. The chief caught himself on one of the small pillars and charged it again. He slashed horizontally as he leapt at his opponent who leapt into the air and did a spin in the air, its blade struck against the top of the chief's helmet.

The chief growled angrily and threw it off, a rage apparent on his pale skin with a few freckles on his face, his short brown hair and brown eyes made obvious. When the figure turned to him it suddenly stopped. It stared at him for a moment before it turned off its weapon. The chief cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as the figure reached up to lower its hood. When the hood was lowered he could hardly believe his eyes.

It was an old man.

"I apologize for the attack. Your initial appearance gave me the impression you were intending to attack." The old man said with a crooked grin, the wrinkles on his aged face obvious.

He took his right hand and scratched the back of his head under his white hair and the shine of a semi baldhead was made obvious. The old timer used his blue eyes to look and inspect the face of John's female companion. He placed the hilt of his weapon on his belt. Under the brown cloak was a pair of tan colored pants and long loose-sleeved shirt with brown boots and a white shirt was obvious under all that as the top of it stuck out from under the tan shirt slightly.

"Even in my years of training, I still need to not be so rash." He seemed to be speaking to himself at the time.

"Who are you?" John asked in utter disbelief that an old man could pull off the stunts that guy exhibited earlier.

The old man's grin stretched a bit further,

"My name is Onallen Kinati."


	3. Ch 2: A Jedi Wha?

A War Renewed

_A/N: Okay, finally, here's the next chapter. I apologize for the wait. I had an idea for a scene and had to scrap it…oh and I don't own either Star Wars or Halo because if I did, I assure you I wouldn't be putting this story on a website. It'd be in a book…or something. R&R._

**SpartanCommander: Thank you for informing me. I'll be sure to put that into consideration in the next battle between the two universes' vessels and such.**

**Razorwind: Don't look at me.**

**Easy-Company-506101: It just might. Depends on how you look at it.**

_Thanks all for your reviews. If you wish to hear more of what's goin' on in my life or whatever, check out the updates section of my profile. I don't update it daily, but I do update it…sometimes._

Chapter Two

A Jedi what?

20:21, October 8th, 2554 (Military Calendar)

Aboard _Hammurabi II_ Carrier

An hour hasp assed since the Master Chief met up with Onallen Kinati, the strange old man who seems to have remarkable abilities for someone his age, and they have returned to the human capital ship _Hammurabi II_ to discuss many things. The Chief wanted to know what Onallen was doing here at the High Charity. The old man's presence was strange to him.

All the while on the way there, Onallen told the Chief and his companions of his past adventures and travels as a young man. However, the Chief found some of his travel's to be rather strange. The old man kept mentioning planets he'd never heard of. Like Tattooine, Manaan and other planets of the like. As well as this 'Republic' he kept mentioning time and time again.

"…and after his master was slain by the Jedi, Darth Malakoi assumed Dark Lord of the Sith, thus continuing the seventh great hyperspace war of our age." The old man finished his telling of the rise and fall of Darth Renaki, the Sith that started the Great Hyperspace war on the Jedi Order.

The Chief sighed as they entered a small round room that had seats going down two levels and circled another part of the room, a circular floor with a machine that sat in the middle which, currently had nothing displayed. The old man looked around the room in curiosity,

"I haven't seen a starship even close to this since my days as a Jedi Knight for the Order." He said to John in wonder.

The Chief looked at him with an eyebrow raised,

"A Jedi what?" He asked rather curiously as he took a seat on the first level seat.

Onallen turned to him with a crooked grin as he took a seat one level below him,

"I was a Jedi Knight for the Order. A Jedi Knight, one of the three ranks in the Order. My ventures I've told you of were merely my years as a Padawan." He said as he kept his gaze on the SPARTAN behind him.

"And what a time that was." The Chief muttered having heard enough as it is.

The old man chuckled,

"Yes, although, my years as a knight were much more dangerous." He muttered as he turned his attention to the Briefing Display unit before him.

His expression was hidden from John at the moment he spoke again,

"Even now, my years as a knight seem to be returning…to haunt me." John raised an eyebrow again, his curiosity having been plucked.

"Why, what happened?" He asked wanting to know what could have been so terrible.

The old Jedi shook his head,

"No, not now. That, dear boy, is a story for another time." He said and turned to the SPARTAN with a new crooked grin set on his face, "Now, is the time to tell me about yourself." He explained as he turned his body fully around to hear of John's exploits.

The SPARTAN had been expecting this to come around eventually, though he didn't really like the 'boy' reference.

"Well, I'm SPARTAN-117. The marines often refer to me by my rank, Master Chief. I had another name before, but I can't really recall what it was." He started out and the old man sat with his eyes closed while he listened.

"I and several other SPARTANS were trained to fight the Covenant. A collective of alien races united under one banner." The old man decided to interrupt,

"Tell me, what races took part in this 'Covenant' you speak of?" He asked curiously.

The Chief thought a moment on how to name them and used what little he knew of their native names,

"The Unngoy, we call Grunts, are little creatures that are natural cowards, and used mostly as cannon fodder." He explained the first ones,

"Yes, grunt certainly befits them. A tactic used by almost every species imaginable." The old man suddenly said as he listened.

John wondered briefly if this old Jedi had ever encountered them, but continued with his explanation,

"Jackals, I don't know their native names, are bird-like species with great eye sight, aim and often used as scouts or assassins. One rank higher than grunts on the Covenant Hierarchy." The mention of a hierarchy seemed to tug at Onallen's attention,

"So I take it Grunts are the most looked down upon of the entire cast?" he asked, well stated more than asked.

John nodded in response and the Jedi told him to continue. Once John had finished the whole hierarchy he told of his battles on different planets, the Halo ring, of Earth, and the many battles that followed onto the second halo ring of the seven. The mention of the seven rings put a certain hint of something he couldn't recognize in the old Jedi's eyes. The mention of the parasitic Floor also seemed to get the Jedi's attention further. When he had finished the old man took a moment to completely absorb all that he heard.

"I see…" Was all he said afterwards.

The old Jedi stood up rather tiredly,

"I must meditate on these things, these…new developments." He explained rather briefly and left for the room that was being provided for him.

John stood up and stared after him a moment. The old Jedi just kept getting weirder and weirder. He shook his head of these thoughts and headed towards his own bunk, which was shared with multitudes of marines on board. They were on board a rather small Destroyer class UNSC ship which had twenty Archer missile pods on either side and a MAC gun that punched a hole through seemingly anything. At least, that's what they thought before the Covenant. In reality, it would take two shots to take down even the smallest Covenant Frigate, but then again, the real MAC guns were the ones equipped to the Orbital Defense Stations over Earth.

On the way there, he walked into the mess hall to see a small crowd gathered in the middle of the room. Marines of all ranks shouted and cheered. The chief sighed, it was _another _fight. Fights mostly happened after arguments or a marine's manhood was being questioned, or in a girl's case, getting harassed by her male comrades. He walked over to the crowd and one marine turned to the sound of someone coming. When he saw it was the Chief, he started to back up and let the Chief go in.

The same thing happened with the other marines that obscured his view. When he could see clearly he was surprised to see Marie deal a right hook to the face of a male marine who fell onto the floor in pain and clutching his face.

"Now what was that you said earlier, huh!" She grabbed the marine and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Marie! What do you think you're doing!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't the Chief that shouted that.

The entire crowd dispersed and looked to see Captain Benalli, the one in charge of the carrier they were aboard, the _Hammurabi II_. He was a tall, burly man at six feet, five and a stone expression. He had dark skin and his blue eyes were fixated on the guilty marine, the black hair on his head stood on end in anger and his large hands were balled into fists. Marie gulped and dropped the marine that had offended her as a few marines exchanged money. Apparently, some had bet the captain would break it up before it was over.

Marie had to come up with something. Benalli was not an easy man to convince.

"Well, sir, you se-" She was interrupted by an ungloved hand that had risen to silence her,

"Master Chief, do you know what transpired here?" The entire crowd turned to the Chief, including Mari who looked at him with a hopeful look. He came up beside her,

"I'm sorry. I didn't." He said to the captain who rubbed the top of his nose with a sigh.

Chief removed his helmet and gave Marie an apologetic look and rested his helmet under his left arm.

"You need not worry, Captain."

Everyone turned to the door to see the Jedi Onallen who stood in the doorway.

"Marie, did not attack him for no reason." He said as he walked inside.

The captain sighed with relief, but then again, it could have been exasperation,

"Then explain what happened." He muttered with growing impatience.

The old man looked at the marine with the bloody nose and back at the Captain,

"The marine had made a rather insulting comment and attempted to intrude upon her personal space." He turned to Marie, "He apparently thought that being a rank higher than her, gave him the right to attempt a forced intercourse."

The marine shouted in objection,

"That's bullshit! I wo-"

"SILENCE!" The injured marine was interrupted by the captain and the Chief who had shouted the word in unison.

"I recognize you now, Major Paran. I should have you court-martialed for this, but as it is, we need all our troops. I'm sure a few hours in the brig will help you realize your fault though." The captain gained a smirk,

"As well as that broken nose of yours." He said that with some humor.

The major, whom would surely be demoted, was taken straight to the brig and given only minor care for his nose. The captain dismissed everyone else and left for the bridge.

Marie sighed with relief and turned to the Jedi,

"Thank you. You saved me from a load of trouble." She said in gratitude to him.

The Jedi shook his head, "Do not thank me." He said and went towards the exit to return to meditation.

The chief turned to Marie, "So that idiot tried to use his rank to seduce you?" He asked rather disgusted…and angrily. She nodded with an annoyed sigh, "That's right. The bastard got a broken nose for his troubles as well as major humiliation among the guys." She said and turned to her companion.

"How long had Onallen been there?" He asked curiously.

That question seemed to surprise her and she placed a hand on her chin in though, "Now that I think of it…he wasn't there when it first started…but how did he know why I hit him?" She asked and turned to John again rather confused.

He shook his head, "No idea. That guy just gets weirder and weirder every time I see him." He muttered that last sentence to himself. Marie sighed,

"Well, however weird he is I owe him a lot." She said and headed off towards her bunk.

John stared after her a moment before he went towards his own bunk room. He later stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He took his damaged helmet and set it down on a table across from his bed. He'd have to get that fixed sometime, but he needed rest.

The mission to High Charity was tiresome enough, but the fight with Onallen was exhausting. He quickly removed his MLOJNIR VI battle armor and laid it out on the same table before he climbed into bed to sleep.

0:23; October 9th, 2554 (Military Calendar)

Unknown Location, Unknown Space

In the void of unknown space, floated a massive object, once white armor was now blackened and great holes stretched across the surface of the thing. Engines, once always lively with great heat flickered off and on as the ship moved slowly, shaped like an arrowhead. This ruined Star Destroyer, as it was so aptly named, floated with seemingly no set course, its main bridge completely blown off.

Within the ruined Corellion Cruiser, its crew lay dead over the halls, hangars and many rooms, blood stained the many walls and corpses lay piled on top of one another as the sense of decay overtook them.

"At last…"

A voice echoed through the empty vessel, a deep voice, full of pain. Misery. And hatred.

"I have found him…"

As the echoes stretched out and fell upon the deaf ears of the dead.

"He has eluded me for long enough…"

The voice came from a seemingly empty barracks. A figure, crouched and cloaked in black stayed in deep meditation. It lifted its head as it opened its eyes, its face clouded in darkness. The only thing visible were his eyes. Empty. Devoid of life. And full of nothing, but hate and rage. Years of suppressed and unending hate radiated endlessly.

"…and he. Will. Die."

6:07, October 9th, 2554 (Military Calendar)

Aboard _Hammurabi II_, en route to Newly Rebuilt Reach

As the small destroyer exited hyperspace, John woke from a rather disturbing nightmare. He shot upright with a startled yell. Once he realize it was merely a dream, he tried to calm down, heavy breathes escaped his mouth and his eyes refocused. He clutched his face with his right hand and finally after what seemed an age, he evened out his breathing.

He then realized his comm. Link in his helmet had been flickering on and off while he slept. He climbed out of bed and trudged over to the table and picked up his helmet. He set it on his head and tapped his communications,

"What is it?" He mumbled in his tired yet startled state.

"Chief, we've just come out of hyperspace and will arrive on Reach soon." The Captain's voice came onto the comm. Links.

"Yes sir." He was now fully awake again. He quickly got suited up again and stalked quietly through the halls towards the bridge.

Once there, he stepped onto a raised platform and stood before the door that had the bridge behind it. When he stepped through, he entered a three story tall room with multiple raised platforms, all abuzz with terminals, monitors and controls. The room stretched forward half the size of a football field.

On the far end were many smaller monitors stacked together. Captain Benalli stood facing towards the many small monitors as faces came on, said a multitude of words and then flickered off, only to be replaced seconds later. The entire bridge command crew was at work preparing to dock with the orbital station over the planet. As he approached, Benalli turned to face the Chief, a stone grim look as always,

"Chief, as we both know, the Brass is going to be very upset to hear Cortana could not be found. However, I'm not sure if telling them about the Jedi is wise. Especially, since ONI is sure to get all a jitter when they hear about an old man that has the strength and agility of the deadliest predators known to man." He said with a firm tone, hands clasped behind his back.

John tilted his head to the side, "But sir, isn't that disobeying orders? We were t-"

"We were told to report anything related to finding her. This Jedi is not on that list." He interrupted the chief rather abruptly.

John nodded. It wasn't like he wanted ONI to get is hands on Onallen, but he just wanted to be sure the Captain felt the same.

"You are dismissed. Be sure to inform Onallen of our current situation. ONI must not find out about him. I know all too well what they would do." He muttered rather seriously.

With a firm solute, John about faced and treaded the metallic flooring towards the exit. The captain returned his attention ot the constant flickering of the monitors as the chief stepped through the door. John glanced out one of the winds to see the planet Reach again. The same planet he had been on before its destruction. Being back here brought back memories. Ones he enjoyed and others that haunted him to this day.

Flashes. Memories and images of friends, enemies, and things that went all wrong flooded into his mind. His abduction, being trained as a SPARTAN, the new suits, the implants and rejects, the MLOJNIR V suits and the events that followed. He shook his head of these things and continued on towards the quarters that had been provided for the Jedi. He hit the activation button for the door. Once it slid open, he found the lights were out. Onallen sat on the floor in deep meditation. When the SPARTAN stepped into the room, he opened his eyes and stood up as the lights flickered back on.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked John politely.

"We're about to dock with the Orbital Station over Reach. The Scientifical and Military Hub. An-"

"And you need me to stay hidden?" He caught what John was going to say before he could even finish his sentence. John was rather surprised.

"How did you know I was going to say there?" He asked with a startled look hidden under his visor.

"The Force, allows me to see and hear much, John." John raised an eyebrow at that.

How did this guy know his real name? Not many did or called him by it.

"Do not worry about me. I will not allow this 'ONI' to capture me." The young SPARTAN was snapped again out of his thoughts by this, his attention once more on the old Jedi.

He was about to say something else, but a soft ring went over the ship's communicators.

"Docking with the _Norgan_ in progress, repeat, docking with the _Norgan_ in process."

John turned around and walked out the door, "I'll see you planet side." He said as he trudged on.

As the SPARTAN turned a corner, he glanced back at the Jedi's room to see it empty already. He shook his head and continued on…

End Chapter

_A/N: Please, leave reviews! I need them to go on!_

7


	4. Updates

Update:

I apologize for the extraneously long delay between Ch.3 and Ch.4. I'm afraid I've hit a bit of a hunch, that's been keeping me from updating. After I'd lost the internet for a long time, I kinda stopped writing it for a while, but now I'm trying to recall everything I had planned for in this story.

Again I apologize and will have an update as soon as possible…

Drakedragon


End file.
